Problems
by NeonLovesYou
Summary: After her best friend succeeds in suicide, Jade West decides to make her tormenters life a living hell to find the true reason for the angel's pain.
1. Jade's Warning

The rain poured from the gray sky. For some reason, It felt appropriate. It covered up the tears streaming down her face. Everyone knew, she doesn't cry.

She glared at the raven haired boy across from her. His look of guilt made her sick. She decided to press him, after all it was his fault.

"You just had to get your way, didn't you?"

He looked up. His face was puffy and red from crying "What?"

She tensed. "She didn't do what you wanted her to so you went ahead and made sure she felt like the lowest form of life, let me tell you something Logan. This will not go unpunished."

He was about to speak, but her stare did the talking.

Jade put the bouquet of flowers on her grave.

_She officially made sure to remember that day. It was the worst day of her life. _

_On December 9, 2012 Caterina Hannah Valentine took her life. _

**I'M BACK! :D Haha. Sorry this was short. It got to the point at least? Review your opinion, Should I go on? Should I not? K. Love you all!**

**P.S.**

**Sorry for keeping her from you! I like to drag her to my house and keep her from writing, plus Shai is pretty much my sister and I barely get to see her so sorry forgive my poor soul. Haha well I hope you enjoy the cliff hangers that are love to yet to come! (Cause I get to read everything before you do! :D) JK I already love you guys! **

**Love, **

**Crystal ;)**


	2. Suspicious

**1 year ago**

"Jade I'm telling you! He's the best!" Cat Valentine chirped as she walked alongside the goth.

"That's nice kitten" Jade said, not paying attention

"He compliments me, buys me candy, oh and- Jade are you listening?"

"That's nice kitten"

"JADE!" she whined. Her friend snapped out of her thoughts to look at the pouting red head. She grinned.

"Sorry kitten, I'm happy for you trust me. I was just plotting ways to kill him if he ever hurt you."

Cat's jaw dropped "Rude!"

Jade then burst out laughing. Cat thought it was funny too and laughed along. Their moment was broken when Beck sat next to him

"Hey ladies, what's so funny?" He asked, and gave Jade a kiss on her cheek.

"Kitty was telling me about her boyfriend, who I'll kill if he ever hurt her."

"Ah, I see. Well Cat, I'm going to do the same."

"Rude!" Cat exclaimed, Beck and Jade grinned at her.

"He's coming over soon! I want you guys to meet him."

"Good, now we'll know who to kill" Beck smirked.

After that, he and his girlfriend burst into uncontrollable laughter.

During their laughing fit, they didn't notice a slim raven haired boy walk up to them and kiss Cat.

"GUYS STOP!" She pleaded. They complied and looked at him.

"Who's he?" Jade asked

"Logan! My boyfriend!" Cat squealed.

"Hi" Logan smiled and wrapped his arm around the red head.

"Sup. I'm Beck, this is my girlfriend Jade" Beck explained and shook hands with Logan. He pulled him in for a hug and whispered into his ear.

"You hurt my sister, You meet my fists and my girlfriend's very sharp scissors will impale you in the kidneys."

"Yes s-sir" Logan gulped. Cat punched him playfully in the stomach, "Rude!"

Beck raised his hands in defense, Jade walked towards Logan and looked him straight in the eye. He swallowed hard and looked at Jade. She narrowed her eyes and gave him the scariest glare he had ever seen.

"Take care of my sister" she warned.

"Yes ma'am" He replied.

Cat giggled and forced them all into a group hug. "I say we double date at Nozu!"

Logan smiled, he loved her. And sushi.

(1 Hour Later)

Logan had just finished telling Beck about the time he had dressed like a girl to get into an all-girls school, which had everyone laughing. Even Jade.

"So where are your friends?" Beck asked

"They're all at home. I want to bring Cat to meet them eventually, if that's alright with you kitty" He looked at Cat.

She nodded and grinned "Yay!"

Jade took a sip of her water. Even if the guy made her laugh, made Cat happy, and offered to help with their careers, the guy seemed odd.

"So Logan. Ever dated anyone other than Cat?" Jade questioned

"There was this girl Camille, but she cheated on me so I broke up with her"

Cat frowned. What was Jade up to?

"Where do you go to school?"

"At the Palm Woods" He said. He was nervous again.

"What do you do with your free time?"

"Jade" Beck warned

"No, I'm curious" She defended

"I usually read, or hang out with the guys"

"Have you ever had sex?"

"JADE!" Cat and Beck exclaimed. Logan turned red.

"I'm still a virgin, Waiting for that special girl to come around" he smiled at Cat. Which made Jade more suspicious.

She leaned back in her chair and sipped her water. Things calmed down, jokes were told, stories were heard, and they were having a good time. Well, Except for Jade, who was still suspicious of Logan.

After three hours of hanging out, the four left.

"I had so much fun tonight!" Cat exclaimed, Logan's hand still connected with hers.

"I did too kitty" Logan smiled and pecked her lips. "Would you like a ride home?"

"Yes please!" Cat turned to Beck and Jade, "Is it okay?"

"Of course Cat, go with your boyfriend" Beck smiled. Cat grinned.

"See you later man" Logan said, and fist bumped Beck

"Alright, drive safe!" Beck said

"You too!" Logan said while walking away

"Bye!" Jade yelled.

Beck led Jade back to his car. As soon as the engine sputtered, so did Jade.

"Babe I'm telling you there's something fishy about him!"

"What? Why? He seems nice and treats Cat well" Beck said

"Too nice. You know it's those kind of people we have to be afraid of"

Beck was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Nice, Smart, Loves a girl, Won't talk about home. He's hiding something" Jade explained.

"Oh Jade. I think you need a nap." Beck said while pulling up on her street.

"I'm serious Beck, just, Oi. I'll explain later after I can think."

Beck pulled into her driveway. "Pick you up tomorrow?"

"Please?"

He grinned and kissed her. She smiled and went into her house.

_I will find out. Soon enough._

**Here comes the lame excuse. Lol. **

**Sorry I didn't update. I have a lot going on in my life. It's Crazy. **

**My brother returned home from Afghanistan. Thank goodness he's alright. **

**I love you all, Remember that :)**


	3. Protecter

**AN: Hallos everyone :D I just got over the busiest week of my life.  
My cousin had given birth a few days ago (January 8, 2013). She actually broke my hand while giving birth, so yeah. Haha, but I love her. I'm the godmother of baby Jayce! Yay!**

Jade had an uneasy feeling today. She woke up, got dressed, and ate breakfast. It was supposed to be a normal day right? Wrong. Her mom walked down the stairs.

"Hey sweetheart" Lorrie West said, grabbing a mug and pouring coffee into it. Now we see why Jade is so obsessed with it.

"Hey mom" She replied

"How was the double date?" her mother asked and took a seat in the chair across from her.

"It was fine. Cat's boyfriend seems, weird"

"How so?"

Jade sighed. She was worried. "He's like, nice and smart and funny and treats her like a princess and all of that."

Lorrie raised her eyebrows in confusion, "That's bad how?"

"No, I mean Cat deserves that, but something's not right with him. He hesitates when he speaks, he loves her to the point of glaring at anyone who looks at her, and bribes her. I think he's hiding something."

Lorrie nodded and stared at her cup. "Well, Whatever you or Cat needs, I'm here" She got up and placed her empty cup in the sink and kissed Jade's forehead. Jade hugged her, so she hugged back.

Jade got up and grabbed her backpack, walking out the door. Lorrie locked the door behind them and they got into their separate cars, onto their separate locations.

(3 Hours Later)

Jade just got out of Mr. Walton's _enlightening _lecture on dolphins. God she hates Dolphins.

She walked to the table where her sister and boyfriend are. Wait.

Logan was there with them.

She strutted to the table and put her lunch down and kissed Beck, and smiled at Cat.

"Hey Jadey!"

"Hey baby!"

"Hi Jade"

"What's up" Jade replied.

"Jadey! Look at what Logan got me!" Cat exclaimed happily and held her hand out. There was a handmade bracelet with an "L+C" charm attached to her.

"Cute" Jade smiled for her sister.

"Only took me 3 hours" Logan joked and held Cat closer to him

"So Logan, What brings you out of school?"

"I had a half day so I decided to check on my girl for lunch"

Jade nodded as if he had said the right thing. "I see"

Beck and Cat looked at Jade with a warning glance. She shook it off.

Just then a squeaky voice was heard. "LOGIE?!"

Everyone whipped their head around to see an averaged height Latina girl run towards their table. Logan's eyes widened.

"Tori?" He asked.

She jumped into Beck's seat, knocking him out of the table. Jade's glare hardened. It looked like she was about to kill her.

She got out of her seat and helped her confused boyfriend up. She turned her head to see "Tori" talking fast to Logan who looked pained.

_So that's what he's hiding, or was trying to hide._

Cat frowned and left the table. Logan got up to go after her, but Tori grabbed him and forced her lips to his. Jade's eyes widened, Beck's jaw dropped.

Jade was furious. She made Beck go get Cat (Who thank goodness didn't see what Tori did), while she dealt with Tori.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Jade screamed at Tori

"Um, kissing my BOYFRIEND!" Tori yelled back

"Pardonnez-Moi? He's my sister's boyfriend!"

Tori rolled her eyes "The red haired freak? Puh-Lease. He can do SO much better than her!"

Jade's left eye twitched, and her hand balled into a fist. She hit her straight in the eye.

Tori wouldn't back off and tackled Jade. The girls were on the ground fighting, while a frantic Logan looked around for help. All he saw was a crowd forming and chanting "Fight!"

Beck and Cat arrived back, the red head's face puffy. She cried over him.

Her eyes widened "Jade stop!"

The goth wouldn't respond to her pleas, but gave tori a good slap in the jaw.

Tori growled and wrapped her hands around Jade's black hair and pulled.

Her head was pulled toward her, but she wouldn't give up. She tossed another punch and got the losing latina in the collar bone. She yelped out in pain.

Beck got through the crowd and he grabbed Tori and lifted her off Jade, while Logan helped Jade up.

Principal Helen pushed through the crowd, a furious gaze plastered on her face.

"YOU TWO. TWO MY OFFICE. NOW." She spoke.

The girls followed her, occasionally giving each other nasty glares.

When they got into Helen's office they were immediately seated.

"Tori Vega, your first day here and already starting a fight?!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, WHOA! I didn't start the fight! This GANK did!" Tori exclaimed pointing at Jade, Who of course rolled her eyes.

Helen glared at Tori "You started it after choosing to kiss Ms. Valentine's boyfriend!"

"He's my boyfriend!" Tori defended

"I object" Jade sneered "On the grounds that this moron saw Cat and Logan together and decided to ruin it for them!"

Helen looked at them both

"Suspension, both of you, one week."

Jade smirked at Tori, who looked horrified.

"I just started!"

"Girl, you lucky I don't just expell you. Ms. West has been here longer and I would be happy to put another singer in your place. Go home both of you, return next week. I do NOT want to hear anything."

Jade walked out, feeling a sense of victory. Lunch had already ended so Beck and Cat were already back in class. Who knows where Logan was. But Jade didn't care. She had defended her sister, that was all that mattered.

Now how was she going to explain this to her mother…

**AN: Sooo. How did you guys like that C: I enjoyed writing that little fight scene. I loves me some drama, and I'm pretty sure you guys go too :)**

**Thanks for reading! I love you :)**

**(All I can say is that shit will go down VERY soon ;D)**


	4. No Way In Hell

**Star1114: Very true. I love those kind of storms, they make me want to take the out the popcorn and enjoy the fight between two or more idiots XD And I love babies too C: They're so cute :D **

**AN: I just drank two cans of Soda, and I'm so hyper. Haha.**

Jade grumbled as she laid in bed. There was nothing to do, and her friends were still in school. She couldn't believe the all godly angel Logan lied.

"Yeah, One girlfriend my ass" she glared at the ceiling.

"Camille huh? I should kick your ass." Jade said to no one in particular.

She heard a car pull into her driveway and she sat up, confused. She pulled her hair into a ponytail in case she had to fight yet _again. _She didn't want to lose anymore strands of hair.

The goth flew down the stairs and stood by the door with a pair of freshly _sharpened_ scissors.

The doorbell rang. Jade hid the weapon in her boot. She answered the door slowly.

A stranger stood there, he was about 5'7 and African American.

"Yes…?" Jade said slowly

"Are you Jade?"

"Depends, who's asking?"

"I'm Andre. You beat up my little sister today at school"

Jade could've laughed, but she was pretty defenseless. Just him, her and the scissors, but God knows he can most likely kill her before she could even threaten him with them.

"Tell your little sister to keep her hands off my little sister's boyfriend and we shouldn't have a problem" Jade refused to just give up.

Andre sighed, "So that's what she did huh?"

Jade was taken aback. She was pretty sure "Big brother Andre" would've gone insane as hell because of the damage she'd done.

"Yeah. Want to kill me now?"

He chuckled, "Why would I? I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but I'm still mad at Tori for causing a fight. But, I see she didn't have a good reason. She's grounded by the way. You seem like the type of person who takes joy in other's misery."

"Of course I do. Thanks man, we cool?" Jade said

Andre held out a fist "We cool"

Jade grinned and fist bumped him. He got into his car and drove away.

She closed the door and took the scissors out of her boot and placed it on the entertainment center. She got bored and decided to watch some television.

Her mother came home an hour later. Jade was in the kitchen when she heard the familiar "Click" of her mother's heels. Oh the joy of being a lawyer.

"Hey sweetie" Lorrie said as she pulled out a few things to make dinner with.

"Hey mom. I gotta tell you something."

Lorrie froze. "Are you pregnant?!"

Jade's jaw dropped. She shook her head quickly.

Lorrie let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Nothing can be worse than that"

"Oh good, then I got suspended for a week"

Lorie turned around, "I lied. How in the world?"

Jade sighed, "This new girl Tori knew Logan. He was there for lunch because he had a half day, but Tori is his ex. When she saw him she thought he was still single and started flirting with Logan with Cat right next to them. She left and I got really mad so I may have punched her. Stuff went down and poof! Suspension for a week."

Lorrie nodded slowly. "Okay. Want spaghetti or lasagna?"

Jade looked at her mother, curiosity plastered on her face. "You're not mad? Oh, and lasagna"

Lorrie grinned, "I'm not mad, you stood up for Cat that's good. But please make sure this is the last suspension you'll ever get in your life"

"Alrighty"

Lorrie gave her daughter a hug, then they worked together to make dinner.

After 40 minutes the pasta was done cooking.

"Can I have Cat over? She was worried about me"

Lorrie nodded, "Of course"

Jade smiled and grabbed her phone from the living room table.

To: Kitty

Want 2 come Ovr 4 dinner?

The response came so fast, Jade didn't have time to blink before her phone flashed.

From: Kitty

I'M COMING OVER WAIT FOR ME

After waiting five minutes the door bell rang. Jade opened the door to find an out of breath Cat leaning against the frame.

"Did you run here?"

"Yup"

Jade smiled. Typical Cat.

She moved over to let Cat in and closed the door.

They both walked into the kitchen where Jade's mother was setting the table.

"Hi Ms. West!" Cat said happily. Lorrie looked up and smiled "Hey sweet pea! How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm doing fine thank you"

Jade and Cat sat next to each other while Lorrie sat across.

"How was school today?"

"Jadey got in a fight" Cat said sadly

"I heard. How are you and Logan?"

"Fine! I'm so excited! He invited me to a party this Saturday!" She turned to Jade, "Can you come with me?"

Jade looked at her mother. "Sure" Lorrie said

"Alright then"

Cat squealed in happiness. "Yay!"

The rest of dinner went by smoothly.

(SATURDAY)

Jade was so glad the week was over. She was so bored being away from school.

Her teachers sent her the homework she had to do, which she finished quickly due to being so BORED.

Cat and Logan came by to pick her up.

Jade finally breathed out in happiness, patting down her dress.

Cat looked cute. She wore a pink tube dress which was adorned with a cardigan. She had on tan high heels to match.

"Hi Jadey!" Cat said happily

"Hey Cat, you look cute. Logan"

"Hey Jade" he said, and led the two out to his car.

"I'm excited!" Cat said

"You're excited for anything" Logan joked with a grin. Cat giggled and playfully punched him in the stomach.

Jade smirked at the two. They were cute.

"We're here!" Logan announced. The house was HUGE.

Cat squealed and got out of the Car. Logan walked around the car and led her inside.

Jade rolled her eyes. Of course she would be the third wheel.

She opened the door and was instantly met with loud music and drunk teenagers. The goth could easily spot Cat and Logan talking two other people.

She sighed, and walked to the kitchen. A guy with glasses on walked over to her.

"Hey" he said with a smile

"Yeah hi"

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Water"

"No problem" He said. The un-named man waltzed to the counter where various alcohol and mixes sat. He gave her a cup with the water she requested.

"Thanks" Jade said. At least some men weren't as sick as the others.

"No problem. I'm Jordan"

"Jade. Who's party is this?"

"My brother's. His name is James."

"I see" Jade nodded.

"Are you having fun?" Jordan asked with a smile

"Eh, It's alright. I just came here with my friend and her boyfriend"

"Who's her boyfriend?" he asked, nonchalantly taking a sip of his beer.

"Logan"

Jordan's eyes widened and his drink sputtered out.

Jade looked dumbfounded and patted his back. He was choking on the bitter liquid.

"What? No. Where is he?" Jordan said frantically dropping his cup and dragging her out.

"What's the problem?!"

Jordan scanned the room. He found Logan, getting WAY too close to Cat. She looked scared, he was smirking at her "That is."

Jade's eyes widened in anger and she furiously started to walk towards Logan. Jordan was trying to reason with her, but she was too mad to listen. She reached the two before Logan could take her to an isolated area. When Cat saw her she sighed in relief.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?"

Logan chuckled darkly. Jade could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Just taking red to have some fun"

Jade rolled her eyes and loosened his grip on Cat's arm. Cat retreated behind the furious goth. Logan sighed in annoyance.

"She's my girlfriend and I can do whatever I want"

"She's not your possession!"

Cat was afraid. The man she trusted was so close to taking her innocence. She felt betrayed.

"Leave us alone you freak!" Logan yelled and grabbed Cat's arm again.

"Back off" Jade growled and loosened Logan's hand again

Logan was irritated and swung at Jade. She dodged it and punched him in the jaw.

Jordan saw the scene and separated them before they could start a fight. He turned to Jade who was comforting a scared Cat.

"Do you guys want a ride home?"

"Please" Jade asked and he nodded. He led the two to his car.

"Thank you so much Jordan" Jade said. Beck was in Canada, and her mother was asleep. Go figure.

"No problem" He said and unlocked the car. He opened the door for the two girls.

Jade gave him directions to her home and he complied.

"We're here" He said as he pulled into her driveway.

Jade opened the door and led Cat out.

"Thank you Jordan" Cat said quietly

He smiled, "Anytime"

Jade shut the door and waved goodbye. He honked the horn and waved goodbye.

The goth sighed and led Cat into her home. She quickly held onto Jade and sobbed. Jade helped her take off the heels and held her.

"It's okay. Thanks for inviting me. I don't know what would've happened if I wasn't there. I'll always be here with you"

Cat sniffed and nodded. She then held onto Jade for dear life.

Jade rocked her to calm her down. She shook her head, ready to kill.

_I'm not letting him get away with his, _she thought.

**No way in hell.**


	5. Fatal Mistake

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating. My sister was taken to the ER for bleeding.  
Good News: She's fine.  
Bad News: I was tired as hell.  
Even more good news: She's preggers :D**

**Soo yup. My life couldn't have been more stressful than right now.**

**(PRESENT DAY)**

Jade woke up with a growl. She looked at the table next to her bed. 8:12 in the morning.

She sighed and sat up on her bed, staring at the wall.

_The picture she and Cat took on their 6__th__ year of friendship._

Her icy blue eyes were about to let tears fall, but she quickly ran to her bathroom and punched the wall.

She grabbed her hair and pulled at it, screaming in frustration.

_Good thing I live alone, _she thought.

Jade's shift at work didn't start for 3 hours. She decided to get ready anyway.

3 years since Cat left, and she still couldn't get it off her mind.

She felt like just joining her in heaven.

**(A WEEK BEFORE CAT'S DEATH-FLASHBACK)**

Jade woke up, ready to deal with the crap at Hollywood Arts. Ever since the incident with Logan, a lot of people were hating on Cat.

Only because they didn't know the whole story.

That bitch Tori decided to spread rumors about what happened.

Apparently, Cat was coming on to Logan and tried forcing him to have sex with her. **Bullshit.**

The goth sighed and got out of bed. She walked to her closet and thought a simple black tee plus some skinny jeans would do. The suspension was over, but that meant Tori would be back as well. It was amazing at how fast she could spread rumors when her first day was delayed for a week. She hadn't even known anyone!

Well Andre, but he seems alright.

Jade ran downstairs, grabbing her book bag in the process. She expected to see her mother there, but she wasn't.

The goth found a note.

"_Hey baby girl, I had to go into work early. Sorry! Made you fresh coffee and there's breakfast for you in the microwave (GIRL YOU BETTER EAT IT!). Love you, Mom."_

Jade smiled. Her mom always cared, She popped the microwave door open. Freeennch Toaaassst.

She ate one of the pieces slowly. It was 7:15. She had an extra 20 minutes to get to school.

After eating, she cleaned her mess and got into her car. **7:25.**

She sped to Cat's house, the redhead sat outside waiting.

Jade unlocked her door and pulled into the driveway. Cat got into the car and put her seatbelt on.

"Did you wait long?" Jade asked as she pulled out.

"Not really. It was literally 30 seconds. On time again I see Ms. West"

Jade got onto the road that led to school. She grinned. "Punctual as usual I see Ms. Valentine"

Cat giggled. Jade got serious.

"Cat. Please tell me if those girls mess with you again. I talked to Lane, he said that he'd keep an eye on you for me during 3rd Period."

It was the only class they didn't have together. Cat had Study Hall and Jade had biology.

"Alright Jadey. Did you hear? I think Beck comes back tomorrow."

Jade parked her car. "I heard, I was the one that told you"

"Oh yeah…"

Jade chuckled, and they both got out of the car. The two were met with stares as they walked to Sikowitz's class. Jade glared at everyone who looked, so they quickly piloted their eyes elsewhere. They had better things to do than get killed by the intimidating girl.

Only, the Hollywood Arts "Preps" weren't as afraid. They stared at Cat and snickered, making her feel insecure. Jade saw this and held her close.

"Hey Cat, make any extra money on the street today?" A bleach blonde fake asked her.

Cat sighed, her eyes welling up in tears.

Jade snapped her head to where the other girls were laughing at her "joke"

"At least she doesn't wear loads of makeup to look pretty. By the way, you have some face in your whore paint"

The other girls gasped, their jaws dropping. The blonde folded her arms and glared at Jade, "No one talks to me like that"

Jade snickered "Well, I just did. Why don't you go complain to boyfriend #75? I'm sure he'd looove to hear about your problems, right after he bangs the rest of the cheerleading squad, seeing the only guy you can attract are the swagfags of this school."

Cat felt a bit more confident now. The girl stomped her foot in frustration and walked away.

"BETTER THINK TWICE ABOUT MESSING WITH THIS REDHEAD!" the goth yelled, taking Cat into the blad man's classroom. The bell rang.

As everyone was getting in their seats, a boy with brown hair walked to Cat.

"Hey, how much you charge for a quickie?"

Cat looked horrified. _Did they really think of me as a cheap slut? _She thought to herself.

Behind the teen were 3 other boys looking in his direction, laughing about something and talking about Cat.

The boy continued, "You know? We can do it in the bathroom or the Janitor's closet. I don't mind. I have 25. Think that can get me anywhere?" He smirked

Jade was fed up. She stood up, her chair flying backwards and falling over. Cat jumped at the sudden action. The goth placed her hands on the collar of his shirt and launched him to the side of the classroom. She was actually pretty strong for her size.

The unidentified boy flew and hit the wall. Everyone looked at Jade, watching this scene unfold.

The goth walked towards the boy, pulled him up and gave him a hard slap. His eyes widened in fear, so she smirked and pulled something out of her combat boot.

Extra sharp scissors.

He gulped, he knew he messed with the wrong girl.

"You listen to me. My best friend isn't some cheap whore who will take your money and satisfy you. If you-" she paused and looked at his friends, who were trembling in fear "-Or your stupid friends ever bothers my sister again, I will take this dangerous object and cut you all to pieces. I assume we have an agreement?"

She looked at the boy. He quickly nodded his head yes. Her head snapped in his friends' direction. They were on the edge of running out of the room crying, so they jumped at her cat-like movement. They nodded yes too.

Jade got up and stood at the stage. Cat was watching her every movement.

"Let this be an example to all of you. I am not afraid to get expelled, go to jail, or rot in hell for the rest of eternity. Ever mess with Cat, you will experience the most unimaginable pain that it could most likely get me the death penalty if caught. I do NOT care about how you heard the rumors, I am putting this to an end. Have anything to say to Cat? Bring it up with me, and we can settle this thing with you being escorted out of my basement IN A BODY BAG. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Everyone was now petrified. They all nodded. She stood there with a hardened glared, and put the weapon in it's original place. She jumped off the stage and sat next to Cat.

The rest of class was spent cowering in fear at Jade. Cat was grateful to have such an amazing friend.

After 2 long hours, it was time for lunch. Cat seemed a bit more distant than she did in homeroom. Jade didn't like it. They both sat at the same table during lunch. Cat was quiet. Too quiet.

"Cat can you tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head no. Jade let out a silent sigh. "Please?"

"Everyone thinks of me as a slut!" The younger girl finally exploded "Everyone looks at me like I'm dirt just because of what stupid Tori said! It's already bad enough I have to deal with nearly being raped by my own boyfriend, my mentally unstable brother, you getting suspended! I'm so stressed over school, Everything is going wrong!"

Jade shook her head and held Cat close. "Hey, It's alright. I'm here. That douche just lost an angel. I will deal with the bullies and Tori, who was smart enough not to show today. And who cares about my suspension? Cause I sure as hell don't."

Cat giggled. She pulled from the hug, tears were falling. Jade wiped them away.

"Thanks Jade. I feel better now" She smiled. Jade smiled and took her answer.

_If only she knew how fatal that mistake would be._

**Well. Shows you how Cat was treated, and how she wanted to just end everything. Don't worry, more drama and detail in the next chapter :) **


	6. Avenge

**AN: Didn't update. I sorry. Food poisoning. That is all.**

**Jeremy Shane: I'm glad you like the story :D Thank you for reviewing :)**

(PRESENT DAY)

Jade walked down the familiar LA street, she hated the way this road led to. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. The gated facility offered no comfort whatsoever. It was a sunny day.

She turned to the entrance, scanning the area 'til she found the correct stone. It was Cat's tombstone. She walked towards it, feeling the bouquet in her hands. The goth knelt on the plot, gently putting the pink roses on the earth.

Jade remembered seeing her dead friend's body as the paramedics pulled her away from her home, her parents and brother crying. She remembered all too well.

(Flashback)

Jade walked around her room, trying to think of ways to get back at Vega. That whore decided to mess with her best friend, that is unacceptable.

She read all of the comments on The Slap. She kept making fun of the innocent red head, much to everyone else's amusment. Jade was fuming, and almost threw her laptop out of the window. She decided a walk would've sufficed to rid her stress.

As Jade walked through the park near her home, she scanned the area. No one familiar was around. She gave a tiny smile, and thought the walk was very stress relieving. Until she found Vega and Logan making out near a fountain. She rolled her eyes and continued her walk. They pulled apart and Vega spotted Jade, who was fiddling on her phone. She smirked, got up, and walked towards the goth.

Jade put her phone back in her pocket, and looked up to meet the brunette.

"Hey! It's the whore's best friend"

"Silly moron, we're not best friends"

Tori didn't see that one coming, and frowned. "Well, where is your retarded buddy? Or is she busy blowing some guy in the bathroom."

"She's at home, thank you for your concern."

"I see, she likes to work at home."

"Whatever Vega, go back to whatever corner you came from.. I know you were the one who spread all that shit about Cat. I will admit, those rumors were spread as well as you spread your legs. What do you have now? The clap? I would stop screwing random guys for the fun of it Vega."

Tori rolled her eyes and pushed her. Jade smirked, and pulled out a hair tie.

The latina's eyes knitted together in confusion "What's that for?"

Jade finished putting her hair into a ponytail. "For when I give you another ass kicking"

Tori smirked and slapped Jade. Jade smirked and collided her fist with Tori's face, immediately causing a bruise to form. There was a crowd forming around the two.

Jade pulled Tori into a choke hold. Tori was trying to scratch her arm to get the goth off, but it didn't work.

"You just don't know how to fucking quit do you?!" Jade yelled and pushed her to the ground. Tori was gasping for air. Jade laughed at how pathetic she was, and how her "boyfriend" wasn't coming to her rescue.

Jade yanked her up by her arm, keeping a deadly grip on it, "Listen to me moron. If I ever see another comment on Cat's appearance, her talent, or even her locker it won't be my fists you have to worry about. Do I make myself clear?"

Tori didn't answer and kept trying to loosen Jade's grip. As if it were possible, Jade's grip increased causing Tori to cry out in pain

"Do. I. Make. Myself. CLEAR?" Jade growled, getting closer to Tori's face.

Tori's eyes flashed fear and pain and she quickly nodded. Jade let her arm go, and everyone could see a blue bruise forming. Tori 's eyes welled in tears.

She finally got the message.

After the encounter, Jade left the park. Her phone beeped, signaling a Slap notification. It was Tori.

**Tori Vega: Just violated by Jade West. What the hell is wrong with that crazy bitch? Mood: Irritated **

Jade rolled her eyes. She would spread shit as soon as she could. Her wall was then flooded with comments about how Jade and Cat were lesbians, socipaths, etc. etc.

She decided to go pay a certain someone a "visit". She walked to Logan's house. Nobody was home. She waited for the perfect kill.

After fifteen minutes, he was walking home with headphones inserted in his ears.

Jade sprung behind him and dragged him to the back of an alley, hands covering his eyes. His screams were muffled. She turned him around and he was met with the most frightful sight. Jade West.

"Jade?!" Logan asked

"Yes JADE. I don't know who the hell you think you are, dating my best friend and trying to rape her. You better be lucky my boyfriend is stuck in Canada, or we would've both beaten you to a pulp, although I wouldn't mind doing it by myself. And you sure as hell aren't the queen with your prissy egotistic girlfriend bullying Cat."

He didn't know how to respond. He tried to run away, but Jade was faster.

Jade slapped him "You aren't running. Tell me what was going on in your mind when you tried to take Cat's innocence. Go ahead, tell me."

"LOOK! I DID IT BECAUSE OF A BET WE HAD!"

Jade's eyes narrowed "What bet Mitchell? And who the fuck is we?"

"My friends and I made a bet. Whoever could screw the red head first would get a hundred from each guy"

Jade's eyes seemed as if they were turning black "SO MY FRIEND WAS APART OF SOME FUCKING BET YOU ALL HAD?! YOU TRIED TO GET HER DRUNK AND SLEEP WITH HER?! I WILL KILL YOU MITCHELL! I WILL BEAT THE STUFFING OUT OF YOU, THEN ILL DOUSE YOU WITH GASOLINE AND SET YOU ON FIRE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE MESSING WITH?! YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND WANTS TO KILL CAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH, WITH YOU TRYING TO RAPE HER AND ALL OF THE HATE SHE GETS AT SCHOOL!"

"I'm so sorry Jade" Logan tried to plead

"SORRY'S NOT GONNA CUT IT! GIVE ME A GOOD REASON NOT TO STAB YOU WITH MY SCISSORS YOU PATHETIC WIMP!"

"I-" He started. He was cut off by Jade's phone beeping. She growled at him and checked her phone. Her eyes widened as she read a text. She dropped her phone and ran out of the alley.

Logan bent over to pick up the device. It was from Cat.

**From: Kitty**

**I'm done. With everything. I love you Jadey. 3 Always and forever.**

His breathing quickened and he punched the wall. _This is all my fault, _He thought.

Jade ran to Cat's home, not stopping for anything.

Her parents weren't home, both cars were gone. Jade pounded on the door, "CAT! CAT!" she yelled. No answer. She stepped back and kicked the door, the hinges broke and the door practically flew.

Jade rushed in and looked around, Cat wasn't in the living room. She ran up the stairs and could see the bathroom door slightly open. Jade pushed the door gently. Cat Valentine was sitting in the bathtub, both wrists gushing blood.

The goth's head shook "No, No, No" She grabbed the hand towels on the counter and tied them around her wrists. Cat's head weakly moved. "Jadey?" She whispered in a raspy voice.

It gave Jade hope. She reached for Cat's phone, dialing 911. It was sitting in the tub with her. It was scary because there was blood on the screen. Cat's blood.

"911 where is your emergency?" The diapatcher asked

"4123 W Orchid Avenue, Paramedics, No time to explain, Suicide" Jade stated in a firm voice, knowing if she panicked it could cost her friend's life.

She put the phone on the toilet seat and desperately tried to stop the bleeding. Cat's breathing was slowing.

"Jad..ey. I's ok. Stp." Cat tried to plead.

"Why? Why did you cut yourself?" Jade pleaded, tears falling.

"Lies… Bully.. Mo.. Dad.. Divorce… Franhie…Sick." Cat couldn't speak coherently, But Jade knew what was going on.

She was sick of the bullying, Frankie's sick, and her parents are getting a divorce.

The last one hit her like she walked in front of a train. She was never informed. They could both hear sirens outside of the house, and footsteps coming up the driveway.

More tears left her eyes, she was sobbing. She held Cat close.

"Cat, Please hang on" Jade said as the footsteps veered closer.

"Cat… Jae.. Falling 'sleep. I Love you. Don't fo-get." She said as her eyes started to close. EMTS appered in the doorway, Jade carried her out of the tub and put her on the mat. The paramedics quickly took her downstairs. Jade sobbed in the bathroom, looking at the tub. The drain stopper was in place, and there was a lot of blood left. She cried harder and rushed down the stairs.

The paramedics loaded Cat into the ambulance. Jade walked to the back, where she was stopped by a female EMT.

"Please, what's wrong?"

The lady sighed. "I'm so sorry"

Jade's eyes closed and she knelt to the ground, crying.

The nurse tried to help her up, but Jade wouldn't comply. The nurse felt tears welling, but she had to stay professional.

Jade finally stood up, and her tears stopped falling.

"It's my fault. I should've just driven her to the hospital. Or I should've carried her there." Jade said in frustration, and kicked the garage door.

"No sweetheart, It's not your fault. She still wouldn't have made it, her heart was stopping quickly."

"I could've done something" Jade repeated to herself as the ambulance took her friend's body to the hospital, only she was going to the morgue instead.

Jade did do something though. With her statement, The police launched an investigation for the bullying that took place, and since Tori published the hate on a public website the police had evidence.

Tori was charged and sentenced to 5 years in juvy.

Jade still thought it wasn't enough. It wasn't going to bring Cat back.

Jade still hadn't forgotten. Her friend **will **be Avenged.

Sweet, Sweet vengeance.


End file.
